Haruka Haruno
Haruka Haruno (春野はるか Haruno Haruka?) is the main protagonist in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year-old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. Haruka's alter ego is Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra?), the Princess of Flowers. Her catchphrases are Too amazing! (ステキすぎる！ Suteki sugiru!) and My happiness is in full bloom! (幸せ満開だよ！ Shiawase mankai dayo!?). Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:13 *Gender:Female *Eyes color:Turquoise *Hair color:Auburn (Haruka)/ Blonde with a pink ombre (Cure Flora) *Relatives:Moe Haruno (Mother), Ibuki Haruno (Father) *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Alias:Cure Flora *Theme color:Pink *Voice actor:Yu Shimamura Appearance She has auburn colored hair with some of it tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink flower clip in her hair with turquoise colored eyes. She wears a flower choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of pink checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a brown belt tied around her waist. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white puffy socks. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes forms, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. Personality She is energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. History Enroll Noble Academy and meeting Yui She moves to Noble Academy and is admiring her dorm room when a girl walks in and introduces herself as Nanase Yui. Yui then gives Haruka a tour of the school, and along the way, they encounter the "Academy's Princess", Minami Kaido. Outside, Yui tells Haruka her dream to become a children's book author and then asks Haruka what her dream is. Embarrased, Haruka lies and says she saw a raccoon dog in the forest and runs into the forest. There, she hears a voice which turns out to be a pink dog. Later, a bird with a red chest flies down to help the dog but Haruka stops the bird from hurting her face. Haruka then finds out that they are named Puff and Aroma. Yui, who followed Haruka into the forest, got her dream turned into a Zetsuborg by Close. Haruka runs away with Aroma and Puff and later on, her Dress Up Key shines when Haruka lets her feelings out. With the Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, Haruka transforms into Cure Flora, the Cure of Flourishing Flowers. She initially struggle how to use its power and manage to defeat Zetsuborg with Floral Tourbillion. Relationships Prince Kanata They met when they were young after being bullied by other kids because of her dream of becoming a princess. Kanata encourage her not to give her dream up. She didn't know that he is prince of Hope Kingdom during the present. Yui Nanase They were roommates when she enroll the academy. They become close friend and ended up reveal her identity to her along with her group as Pretty Cure. Minami Kaido One of her teammates, she admired her very much. Kirara Amanogawa One of her teammates, Kirara often called her "HaruHaru" because of her full names. Powers She transform into Cure Flora by using Princess Perfume. She possess flower based attack. Other powers *'Floral Tourbillion' (フローラルトルビヨン Furōraru Torubiyon?) Her main attack. Only used when she used Mode Elegant. *'Trinity Lumiere' (トリニティリュミエール Toriniti Ryumiēru?) She need the Crystal Princess Rod to perform together along with Cure Mermaid and Twinkle. *'Rose Tourbillon' (ローズトルビヨン Rōzu Torubiyon?) Upgrade version of Floral Tourbillion. She need the Crystal Princess Rod to perform it as well as switch to Mode Elegant. Etymology Haruno (春野?): Haru (春''?) means 'spring' while '''No' (野''?) means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Haruno" as a phrase would also mean "Of Spring" or "Spring's". '''Haruka' (はるか?) has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being 'distance'. It can also mean "spring flower" or "spring fragrance". Cure Flora means the goddess of plants and flowers. Also Flora in botany means the world of plants. Trivia *She is the first lead Cure to have blonde hair with a pink ombre. ** However, she is the third lead Cure overall to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach and Cure Heart. *She is the first lead Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. *Her birthday is 10 April. This makes her an Aries, like Yukishiro Honoka and Myoudouin Itsuki. *She is the third lead Cure to represent flowers, preceded by Cure Bloom and Cure Blossom. *She shares her Cure name with Flora From Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Her civilian hairstyle is similar to Sharuru's human form hairstyle. * Her Pretty Cure hairstyle is very similar to Cure White's hairstyle. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names. She is based off the title character of the fairy tale Thumbelina by Hans Christian Andersen; in the story, Thumbelina is said to have been born from a flower. *She is the second Cure to wear gloves, following Cure Moonlight and followed by her teammate, Cure Twinkle. **However, she is the first lead Cure to wear gloves that cover her fingers. *She and Kasugano Urara have the same Japanese characters in their surnames. *She is the second lead Cure to like picture books, preceded by Hoshizora Miyuki. *Though unlike Miyuki, she likes princess picture books instead of fairy tales. *She is the second Cure to have turquoise eyes as a Pretty Cure, preceded by Cure Mirage. *She appears in the last episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (episodes 49) giving a "pass the baton" like message with Cure Lovely. *She is the first lead Cure to be bullied because of her dream to become a princess. *She shares her first name with Haruka, a supporting character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *She is the first lead Cure with a nickname, she is called 'HaruHaru' by Kirara. **This makes her the fourth Cure overall to have one, following Yamabuki Inori ('Buki) , Kenzaki Makoto ('Makopi') and Omori Yuko ('Yuyu'). * She is the only Cure who has the same gold brooch placed on her waist while her teammates have their brooches on their chest. *She is the first Cure to have two catchphrases. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Heroes